Breakdown
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: What happends when Yuki's computer breaks down? All Hell breaks lose when a short storm inturrupts his work. Funny little oneshot. Enjoy!


Ok, I've been really excited about this idea for a while now! I've been doing a lot of funny stuff lately, but this is probably going to be my favorite. So I hope everyone else likes it too!

I would like to thank those in the Unstoppable Destiny guild on gaia for a little bit of the inspiration!

I don't own Gravitation (sob)

**134087386274865209743589718724835847360178238473647824572868167863487164**

The apartment was silent that night except for the constant tickings of the clock and computer keys coming from Yuki Eiri's office. He paused in his typing to take a sip of coffee that only lasted a second before he went right back to working. He knew he was getting a lot done. Shuichi wasn't supposed to come home until later that night. Recording was taking a long time lately and that was perfectly fine with him. Work was easier when he didn't have his koi talking in his ear the whole time.

Thunder rolled in the distance, but Yuki didn't bother to look up or stop to think if any windows needed to be closed. His deadline was approaching and that was top priority to the man at that time.

The clicking of the keyboard continued and got even a little faster as the storm rolled in. It too got louder with strong winds.

Yuki paused to snuff out his cigarette when the lights flickered and went out. He rolled his eyes. Thank God he'd saved two paragraphs ago. One minute later, the lights came back on. He rolled his chair foreward, ready to retype a couple sentences. His eyes widened when he was met with the sight of a black computer screen.

He quickly pushed the on buttons with no result. He double checked the outlets. Everything was plugged in.

"Shit.." Yuki mumbled.

He spend the next ten minutes trying the "on" buttons to no avail.

"What the hell?!" he screamed as a flash of lightning flashed outside.

_An hour later..._

Shuichi skipped inside and wrung out a corner of his coat before removing his shoes. He smiled as he danced into the living room.

"Yuki! You'll never guess what happened at work! We-"

He stopped cold in his tracks. There was Yuki, dancing. Yes, dancing on the living room floor and watching his Nittle Grasper DVD! And he was singing too! Shuichi sweatdropped. This was uncommon to say the absolute least.

"Um, Yuki?"

"Oh hey koi!" Yuki yelled over the music. "You don't mind that I'm using this do you?"

Shuichi felt his eye twitch. "Sure I guess..."

Yuki smiled a genuine smile. "I'm waiting for the repairman to come and repair my computer later," he explained. He then went right back on to singing.

"Come on Shu-poo! Sing with me!"

"Um, ok..."

The two lovers began to sing. Shuichi was confused and was only able to feel his happiness of Yuki being fun a little bit. Yuki's singing wasn't as good as his own, but at least he was having fun. Wasn't he?

A buzzing sound inturrupted the music and Yuki quickly paused the DVD.

"Yes, they're ready!" he cried happily.

"What are?'

Yuki hopped to the kitchen and turned off the buzzer on the oven. He put on Shuichi's puppy oven mit and reached into the oven, revealing a cookie sheet with two gingerbread men on them.

"See Shu-poo? They're us!" Yuki said as he showed his koi the pink frosting on one and yellow frosting on the other.

"Oh you look so cute Shu-poo!" Yuki cooed and laid a kiss on Shuichi's cheek.

Shuichi picked up his gingerbread man and bit off it's head. "It tastes good!" he said.

Yuki nodded. "I made it just for you after all!" He then grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him back into the living room.

"Let's dance again Shu-poo!"

Before Shuichi could respond, a bark was heard, and a little white puppy came into the room.

"Oh you poor thing. You must be hungry huh, girl?" Yuki said as he leaned down to pet the animal.

"Where'd you get her?" Shuichi asked.

"I found her on the street earlier. Poor thing has no home! How could I leave her out there, huh Shu-poo?"

Shuichi smiled. "I guess not. What's her name?"

"Princess Fluffy!" said Yuki as he opened the refrigerator. Shuichi sighed and sat on the couch. He could probably get used to a nicer Yuki...

"What the Hell?! There's no meat! Only friggin celery!" Yuki screamed. Shuichi frowned. That ended quickly.

Yuki ran out of the kitchen, holding one piece of celery in each hand, his eyes wide. "Stay back! I could attack at any second! You never know when. And this stuff is dangerous! So just don't go in my way!"

Shuichi held up his hands. "I can call the computer place for you!"

"Don't you get it? It's a conspiracy. They want us to think they'd come. But no, they're not coming. Well I'll teach them a lesson!" Yuki gestured at the celery sticks. "With these!"

Before Shuichi could stop him, Yuki went tearing through the appartment, waving the cerlery around, swearing revenge on whatever popped into his mind.

"Kill the duck who got in my way at the park Friday night!"

Then, all went silent. Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Yuki?" he called. No answer.

He tiptoed to the bedroom and opened the door. He sighed. There was Yuki, curled up in the corner with Shuichi's kumagoro, and sucking his thumb.

Shuichi giggled a little. Yuki laid down, looking tired and scared. Shuichi draped the comforter around him and stroked his hair.

"They'll come koi. I'm sure of it." he whispered. He kissed Yuki's forehead and left the man to sleep on the floor.

He found food for the puppy and looked outside. He gulped. Traffic on the streets. This would take a while.

"Shu-poo! Would you read me a story?"

Shuichi smiled. It would be long, but hopefully not that bad.

**13094878627846517489276243519876340764787825016342783656104301784637651864327**

Well, I'm not sure if that came out the way I wanted, but that's up to you reviewers isn't it? So please review and maybe you'll get one of Yuki's gingerbread men! Thank you!


End file.
